


It’s My Party, I Can Do Science if I Want To

by cinder1013



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But Shuri can do science if she wants to, F/F, F/M, Foam fight, Protective older brother T’Challa, SCIENCE!, You know what I mean, doing science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: Shuri and Tony want to do science. T’Challa isn’t so sure about this, but Shuri is old enough to decide for herself.Entirely from T’Challa’s POV. More Shuri POV coming later, I hope.





	It’s My Party, I Can Do Science if I Want To

**Author's Note:**

> Hi - So I meant this to be a whole Shuri thing, but my writing didn’t go that way. I hope to write more Shuri because she’s awesome.

“Is that...” Tony backed up, staring at Black Panther’s latest costume upgrade. 

Taking off his mask, T’Challa grinned at him and very deliberately used his new, prehensile tail to steal Tony’s scotch. 

“What do you think, Mr. Stark?” Shuri asked, grinning from ear to ear. 

Tony asked, his eyes alight with glee. “Wow, is that a double vertebrae structure?” 

“It’s much like a braid actually.” Shuri bounced on the tips of her toes, while T’Challa quite calmly sipped Tony’s scotch. 

“It’s beautiful. Can I take it apart?” 

“Are you trying to reverse-engineer my work, Mr. Stark?” She asked slyly. T’Challa choked on the last sip of scotch. 

“Mayyybeeeee.” 

She grinned at him and he grinned back. 

“Umm ...” T’Challa tried to interject, but Shuri held up a hand. 

“Shush, brother, I’m of age to make my own decisions.” 

“Well then, may I invite you into my lab?” Tony offered his hand and Shuri took it. 

“I would be delighted Mr. Stark.” 

“Tony,” he corrected her. 

“Tony,” she replied. 

He led her off to what T’Challa felt was surely sin and iniquity. He tried to enjoy the rest of the visit, spending time with other Avenger allies and getting to know them better. He found Strange to have interesting insights into some of the same mystical events that shaped T’Challa’s formative experiences. Peter just amused the hell out of him. But his eyes kept straying to the doorway through which his sister had disappeared with Stark. 

“Problem?” Barton asked him, offering him another scotch. A sniff of the glass told him it was more of Tony’s personal stash. 

“Stark is doing science with my sister.” 

Barton whistled. “Science, huh?” 

“Science,” T’Challa growled in agreement, staring at that doorway. 

Then Bruce walked through the doorway. 

“That’s some science,” Barton agreed. “We can check on them, you know.” He pointed up at the air vent in the ceiling. 

“We shouldn’t -“ T’Challa started, but then the talking raccoon from space walked through that same doorway. “Uh.” 

“That’s some interesting science,” Barton commented. T’Challa glared at him. 

Two young women followed the raccoon through the doorway, one with short black hair, dressed in yellow, and the other with purple hair. 

“Yes, I think we should take a look, T’Challa announced, but before they could even set off for the air vents, Peter stepped up to the doorway. Shooting forward, T’Challa grabbed his arm. “No, you must not! They’re doing science.” 

“Uh, yeah, it’s Tony’s lab.” 

Now, standing in the doorway, T’Challa could hear better, the shouts and giggles from down the hall, and a curious sound like rushing air. 

“Did you want to come?” Peter asked. 

Barton stepped past them and opened the door at the end of the short hallway. 

Inside chaos reigned in white fluff as robots sprayed foam over every surface, including the human ones. T’Challa recognized his sister’s work as a slinky little bot whirled it’s tail until it lifted into the air, from which vantage point she attacked the raccoon and his bot, which seemed to be made out of one of the legs of the Iron Man suit. 

“Die scum!” The raccoon yelled, firing a foam bomb that knocked Shuri’s bot out of the air. She laughed so hard, she slipped on some foam and fell down. 

“Cool!” Peter yelled. “I love science!” 

“Gotta love science,” Barton agreed. “C’mon, kid. You and me will be a team. After all, there’s nothing that can’t be improved with exploding projectiles.” They knocked fists and dove into the fray. 

“Just find whatever you can and build,” Tony yelled at them, just before Bruce jumped him from behind, knocking him into the foam and then rolling around with him as they both wrestled over the same controller.

Shuri popped up next to him, covered in foam and laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. “Come,” she choked out. “I need you to steal parts for me.” 

A couple hours later, it was a very happy group that stumbled out of the lab, each heading off into different directions to the rooms Tony had for them. He saw the two girls he didn’t know head off together with their pinkies linked. A walking tree walked by and stooped down long enough to scoop up the racoon and walk off with him. 

“Could have used your help,” the racoon was complaining. “I had to steal my own leg.” 

“I am Groot,” the tree said in a conciliatory tone. 

He looked around for this sister, but didn’t see her. Barton popped up next to him again and guided him down the hall, following Peter and Bruce who were arguing about repulsor stabilization vs magnetization. (He understood it, he just wasn’t Shuri.) 

“Come on,” Barton told him, as they dripped their way down the hall. “You can use my shower and then we’ll watch the game or something.” 

“Game?” 

“Cubs are playing the Cardinals. It’s must watch.” 

T’Challa nodded. “Have you seen my sister?” 

“Well, now I really do think she and Tony are doing science. Don’t worry about it. Let’s get drunk.”


End file.
